In Love with the Bad Boy
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Rewrite. At first glance, Elena Gilbert appears to be a good girl who abides by the rules. However, Damon Salvatore, the rebellious eldest stepson of a priest, has other plans for her. Join them on their journey for love, freedom, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**In Love with the Bad Boy**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Okay, I just recently got a different idea for this rewrite. It's still Delena, and it's an AU/AH, and I've kept some things that I included in the first rewrite. Elijah is still Damon's stepfather, but he's a priest instead of a businessman. The plot is this: Damon is the rebellious stepson of a priest and Elena is the daughter of a doctor who is in love with him regardless of how others perceive him.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Elena's Bedroom, Gilbert Family Home – 10:00 p.m._

Elena Gilbert hummed happily to herself as she stepped out of her bathroom and into her bedroom, dressed in only her robe and drying her long, dark brown hair with a towel. She closed the door behind her for privacy and went over to her dresser to dress for bed. As she went about her routine, she heard her father, Grayson, calling from downstairs.

"Good night, Elena."

Elena smiled and said, "Good night, Daddy."

No sooner did she say this than Elena saw a shadow outside her window. When she saw who it was, another smile appeared on her face as she went over to the window and opened it, meeting the blue eyes belonging to her boyfriend, Damon Salvatore. Damon smirked as he climbed into the room and saw that Elena was only wearing a robe, causing his cock to spring to attention immediately as he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Elena returned the kiss and reached up to touch his face as the kiss deepened and their tongues collided. Eager for more, Damon picked her up and carried her over to her bed, laying her down and pulled her robe apart, caressing her breasts as he kissed her hotly. Elena let out a muffled scream against his lips as she felt what he was doing. Shit, he certainly knew how to turn her on, which was one of the many things she loved about him.

"You taking quite a risk by coming here like this," she said. "My parents are right downstairs. And you know how my father feels about you."

"For you, Elena, I'd take any risk," he replied. "Your father can't keep us apart. I don't give a shit what he thinks of me. I love you, more than anything."

Elena smiled at his statement. "I love you too, Damon." She pulled him down for a scorching kiss and ran her fingers through his short, sleek black hair before pulling his T-shirt off over his head, revealing a chest that looked like it was carved by angels. "You're so sexy."

"I _feel_ sexy with you," said Damon. "In fact, I want to run away from hell hole of a town. I'm tired of living by their rules. If we can find a place that's just ours, we can live our lives by our own rules and not by anyone else's."

Elena smiled again. "That sounds great, Damon. You know that I'd go anywhere with you."

"I knew you'd agree."

"Of course," said Elena. "As much as I love my family, I'm kind of smothered here." She smiled again. "When do we leave?"

"Would tomorrow night be too soon?" said Damon. "I have to pack my things, and I know you'll need plenty of time to pack too."

"Tomorrow night sounds perfect," said Elena. "I guess I can endure one more day of dealing with my parents and Jeremy."

Damon smiled. "That's my girl." He kissed her again, caressing her every curve with his hands. She was just so perfect, he wanted to make love to her right here and now, but he knew that he'd have plenty of time for that when they were on the road. "I know we're just getting started, baby, but I have to go." He saw her disappointed face. "But, I promise you, we'll be together as much as we want while we're on the road."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Elena. "I wish tomorrow night would hurry the hell up."

"Trust me, angel, it will be here before you know it."

Kissing her one more time, Damon grabbed his shirt and headed toward the window, climbing down the tree and once he was at the bottom, he ran off into the night. Elena closed her robe as she got up and closed the window, sighing happily at the fact that after tomorrow night, she and Damon would out of Mystic Falls for good and to a place where their parents couldn't rule over them anymore. They were eighteen, for God's sake, and they should be able to do whatever they wanted and whenever they wanted to do it.

_Just be patient, Elena, _her mind told her. _One more day in this boring little town isn't going to kill you. Tomorrow night, you and Damon will put it all behind you and live life on your terms and not someone else's. You're not children anymore, you're old enough to explore the world and do the things they wouldn't allow you to do in the past._

With a sigh, Elena sat on her bed and began to plan what she was going to pack for her escape.

_**Note: Thus begins the second rewrite of this Delena AU/AH. I didn't like the first one very much, so I came up with this. Hopefully, it'll be just as good. Stay tuned!**_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "In Love with the Bad Boy," Damon and Elena have a romantic moment in her bedroom, during which they discuss leaving Mystic Falls and finding a place that is all their own and live life on their terms, not the terms that their families set for them.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_One Hour Later..._

Damon reached under the welcome mat on the porch when he arrived at home and walked into the house just as the clock struck 11:00. He didn't give a shit that he had gotten home way past curfew, since he had hated it since the day it was set. Upon entering the house, he looked around in case anyone was awake, and for the most part, he didn't see anyone, thinking he was in the clear.

However, just as he was about to sneak upstairs, the lights came on, the harsh brightness nearly blinding him. What the hell?

"It's past your curfew, Damon."

Growling at that familiar voice, Damon turned to see his stepfather, Rev. Elijah Mikaelson, sitting in his favorite chair in the living room. If he had been sitting in the living room this whole time, that meant he had been waiting for him to come home. Great, just what he didn't need.

"So what? I hated that stupid curfew anyway," he replied. "If I want to come home at 11:00, I'll come home at 11:00."

Elijah was unfazed by this. "Damon, I set that curfew for a reason. It doesn't just apply to you, it also applies to your brother and sisters as well. I don't think I was being unreasonable by setting it. It's for your protection and..."

"Oh, stop pretending that you give a shit about me," said Damon. "You're not my father. You may have married my mother, but I'm not your son. Never have been, never will be either. So, just quit while you're ahead."

"I will not tolerate that kind of behavior, Damon," said Elijah. "Your mother told me to be patient with you, that this is just a phase, but I'm beginning to lose my patience with you."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh, I feel so bad for you."

"Don't use that tone with me," said Elijah. "You're on a very dangerous path, my boy, a path that will lead you straight to hell one day."

"Oh, spare me that Bible shit, Elijah," said Damon. "I'm not on my way to hell. This town is hell."

Before Elijah could get another word out, Damon stormed upstairs to his room, slamming the door shut. Why did he have to endure such torture? All of this wouldn't have happened if Elisabetta had remained single after Guiseppe died. She had made a promise to her children after the funeral that they were the most important things in her life and that she'd never consider letting anyone come between them.

However, such a promise went out the window the day Elijah and his daughter, Anna, came into their lives, changing everything. Damon didn't like the change, and still didn't to this day. Of all people, why did he have to have a priest for stepfather?

No sooner did he enter his room than there was a knock at the door. He didn't need to ask who it was, because the door opened to reveal his twin sister, Natalia, who had obviously heard what was going on downstairs.

"Were you and Elijah fighting again?"

"None of your business, Talia."

"I should think it is my business," she replied. "I live here too, you know." She sighed. "Damon, I really don't see why you can't see what a good man Elijah is. He takes such good care of us."

"He made Mom break her promise to us," said Damon. "At Dad's funeral, she told us that we were the most important things in the world to her, that she wouldn't let anyone come between us. Then, Elijah came and everything got shot to hell."

"And that's a bad thing?" said Natalia. "Damon, what is your problem?"

"What's my problem?" said Damon. "What's my problem? I'll tell you what my problem is. My problem is that I don't want to live my life by anyone else's terms but my own. I'm eighteen years old, damn it, and I want to explore the world, find a place that's just for me, and live life the way I want."

"This is about Elena, isn't it?"

"Partially, yes," said Damon. "That's why when I leave, she's coming with me. I'm saving her from her father's iron grip."

"Really?" said Natalia. "And where will you two go? How will you live? What will you live on?"

"I'll figure that out when we get there," said Damon. "So, you and Stefan can go on living your lives by Elijah's rules. And don't expect to hear from us, because you won't. Not even so much as a phone call or a letter."

Natalia went to speak, but decided against it, since he'd only snap at her. Sighing, she turned and walked away, closing the door behind her as she exited the room. Once Natalia was gone, Damon sat on his bed, thinking about Elena and what she was doing at this moment. Why did he leave her? He should've just stayed and then left in the morning.

However, it really didn't matter, because they were going to be leaving town tomorrow night anyway. Then, he wouldn't have to worry about leaving her, because she'd be with him all the time. Hell, they might even get married and raise a family of their own, the way they wanted.

For the first time since he got home, Damon smiled. When it came to Elena, he'd do just about anything. He'd even rob a bank to get her what her heart desired. Whatever she wanted, all she needed to do was ask and he'd make it happen, because he loved her that much.

"Just one more night," he said, more to himself than anyone in particular. "We just have to endure one more night in this town, and then, sweet freedom."

With that, he got up and went to his bathroom to get ready for bed.

_**Note: There you have it, Chapter 2 of "In Love with the Bad Boy." Next chapter will include the escape from Mystic Falls. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "In Love with the Bad Boy," Damon returns home from visiting Elena, not caring that it is past curfew, and clashes with Elijah and Natalia.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews so far! You're so awesome!**_

_Next Evening..._

Damon piled everything into his Camaro. He was pissed, mainly because Elijah had forced him to go to see a psychiatrist to discuss his issues. Of course, Damon had tried to resist it, hating the asshole for what he had made him do. Just who the hell was he trying to kid here, making him have therapy sessions?

_I wouldn't be at all surprised if he forces me to go to confession at church, _he thought. _Mom, why did you have to break your promise to us? You said that you wouldn't let a man come between us, and now, I feel like I can't trust anyone. Except, of course, Elena._

Yes, Elena. She was about the only constant in his life and the reason he was packing his car. They were going to be leaving Mystic Falls tonight and find their own way. As soon as he was finished packing, Damon decided to call his cousin, Dante, in Atlanta. Dante was the only member of the Salvatore family that Damon actually was close with. Well, there was also Zach, but he lived in Chicago, and he wasn't sure if his travels were going to take him there. So, it was to go with Dante and see where it went.

Dialing his number, Damon waited somewhat patiently for Dante to answer. Finally, he heard his cousin's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Dante, it's Damon."

"Damon?" said Dante. "My God, it's been a while since we talked. How the hell are you?"

"Not good, Dante," said Damon. "Listen, I'm going to be coming out to Atlanta. I can't stand being in Mystic Falls anymore. You might say it has to do with my stepfather."

"The priest?" said Dante. "Shit, no wonder you sound pissed right now." He cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose I could put you up here at my apartment. And, uh, what about money? You're going to need something, and since we're family, I'm willing to give you some cash."

Damon sighed. "Dante, I'm not looking for hand out." Not giving him a chance to reply, he added, "Just so you know, I'm not coming alone. My girlfriend is coming along with me. Her old man doesn't like me very much, but you know what? Tough shit. I love her and he doesn't get to tell me what I can and can not do."

Dante nodded, knowing full well what that felt like. He had that same problem with his current girlfriend, Melissa. Her father didn't like him and he still didn't. Of course, Dante was a lover and a fighter, so he was doing everything in his power to make sure he and Melissa remained together.

"All right, Damon," he said. "You can bring your girl. I'd like to meet her."

"You will, I promise." He sighed before adding, "Oh, and Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," said Damon. "I owe you big time."

"Hey, don't mention it," said Dante. "You're family, and blood is thicker than water."

Damon smiled slightly as he hung up. He appreciated what Dante was going to be doing for him and Elena, and although he said he didn't owe him, something told him that after this, he was going to owe him plenty.

Sighing as he put his phone back into his pocket, Damon climbed into his car, started the engine, and pulled away from the house, driving off toward Elena's, eager to get away from Mystic Falls for good.

_Gilbert House..._

Elena quietly walked out onto the porch, her suitcase in hand. She had been packing since she came home from school, telling her parents that she was going to be visiting some family friends, even though she knew she was lying to their faces. Still, this was good, because she was going to be free, and with Damon.

Speaking of, she saw the Camaro pulling up outside the house. Smiling, she grabbed her suitcase and left the house, placing her suitcase in the back seat before climbing into the passenger side and kissing Damon hello. Damon returned her kiss and pulled her closer, deepening it and then reluctantly pulling away, panting as he looked into her brown eyes with his blue ones.

"You have no idea how good it is to see your face, _amore mia_. I had a bit of a bad day."

"Why? What happened?"

"Elijah. He made me see a damn shrink," said Damon. "The bitch tried to get me to open up about my feelings. Yeah, like I was going to do that. Truth be told, I'd much rather open up to you." He wagged his eyebrows. "In more ways than one."

Elena laughed. She knew exactly what he meant by that last part. "So, where are we headed first?"

"Atlanta," said Damon. "I have a cousin who lives out there. He's twenty-two and in college."

"Really?" said Elena. "What's his name?"

"Dante."

"Like the guy who wrote _The Divine Comedy_?"

"Yeah," said Damon. "To this day, I swear that was what his mother was reading when she gave birth to him and that's how she named him." He smiled for the first time all night. "You'll like him when you meet him. He's got a girlfriend, so I don't think you have to worry about being the only girl with two guys."

"He sounds wonderful," said Elena. "And you two are close?"

"Of course," said Damon. "I wouldn't be asking him to help me if I wasn't."

Sighing, he started up the engine again and they drove away, not giving a shit that they were too young and didn't know their way, because come hell or high water, they'd survive, even if it meant doing things they weren't proud of.

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? I didn't know what to do for this chapter, which was why it remained untouched all this time. Oh, and I changed Damon's cousin's name from Marcus to Dante. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
